Feudel Japan
by daisuki-jade-blossoms
Summary: Three Villages were once an allience but was broken up to pieces when the shinobis and Battosai attack. Now there are trying to form into one once again but will it work? They'll be needing some marriages to go with it..


**From Jade: **

_Please don't attack me! I'm so sorry that I haven't been recently updating any of my stories! Recently I have been having writer's block and have no clue what to write next for _**Angels&Devils**_! Hoping that all you reviewers will forgive me, I present to you a new story, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please note this take place of feudel Japan mixed with China. So all clothes look like samari looking like for people who read Tsubasa Reservoir, imagined them wearing those clothes when they were at Cheyenne's world. _

_Dedicated to all my reviewers of **Art of Martial Arts** still sorry that I deleted it! And also dedicated to all my reviewers from all my Fanfics! _

**You Gave me Intense Happiness!**

**Chapter One**

Smack, the target went down and other targets as well. A boy knock all the targets down with his feet and with his sakabado.

"Good job my pupil, you have trained well." a voice commented the boy.

The boy placed back his sakabado into it's sheath and then kneeled respectly at his sensei.

"Since now you are nineteen, you will be soon become our leader of this village and bond another village among our village, to become a strong nation." his sensei said.

He revealed himself from the shadows of the trees and stared upon the yellow moon with his silver eyes.

"You know that you'll be needing a bride to become the leader of this village."

"I don't want to be wedded..."his pupil said bluntly.

"But you have to, to bond a village with ours to become strong, for the sake of our village, please accept a marriage with one of the three villages." he said quietly hoping that'll make his pupil understand.

"Fine then, but only for the sake of the village, so who I am to suspose to be wedded to?" he said emotionlessly but knowing that it is arranged marriage.

"Well, before you father died, he arranged a marriage with one his companion who help out during the raid of the Battosai, his companion was orginally the leader of the village of Ying Village which is now wreck because of the invasions of the shinobis. His daughter was meant for your wife but never heard them since then so you'll be marrying to the daughter of Zhou Ying village, Minawo Ching."

He flinched when he heard her name. He never like Minawo, a spoiled brat who has flirterious behavior and snobbish as well. She thinks that she can make men go head over heels for her, but to him she just a plain, selfish women and whoever fell for her would been a idiot to.

He'll never marry her until he lie in his grave..."No way I want to marry HER, she is not the one that we should be wedded too and Zhou Ying coming with Hoo Hun, it just sounds horrendous, Zhou Ying can support itself with all their riches." he said no caringly.

"But you need to, it is your duty to."

"It is not, I have my decisions now." he spluttered at his sensei angerely.

His sensei stared at his pupil's determined hazel eyes, he'll never give in thought his sensei.

"So how can you inherit this leadership to this village?" his sensei said.

He was silence for a moment and ponder as he stared at the night sky misty clouds. For some reason to him, the clouds look like blossoms to him, like the name of the almost long forgottened town Ying.

Then it struck him, "What about I find my original bride? The one from Ying."

"Ying Village, are you sure? It will probably take years to find them now, it has been decade since the shinobis attacked that village. They have probably fleed by now."

"Yes I'm sure, a leader of a village would never leave its village unattended with no one to lead them. I'm sure that the leader is somewhere near it."

His sensei stared upon his pupil's eyes, this time it was filled with confidence. He shooked his head as spoke.

"Fine you got me, go ahead and look, I don't think your mother mind that you're leaving."

"Please don't tell her or my sisters...they'll force me to come back." he pleaded.

He smiled, "Alright then, so when you are going to start looking?"

"Right now." he said as he sling a knapsack over his shoulder then whistling a tune.

Something flew really rapidly through the eerie trees and perch itself on his pupil's shoulder, its description was unknown because of the night.

"Well then good luck." his sensei said as he waved at his student who disappeared inot the dark trees.

-----------------

Yawn"What time is it?" a girl with auburn locks rose up from her violet colored futon, rubbing her tired jade eyes.

She look up at the sky, the sun just came up from the horizon and then she sigh in relief.

"Phew...I didn't woke up late for once." she said relieved.

She stood up and strenched then started changing into her miday clothes, a long white loose dress, slight little stiches of cherry blossoms which was near the waist of the dress, purple peonies were shown on her back. A slash was wrapped around her loose dress and her hair was casually lay out.

A nadeshiko shaped pendent dangle from her neck, a locket was in it.

"Hm...this outfit looks ok, don't you think Ai?"

A light emerald colored phoenix nodded as it flew toward her master from the peach blossom trees. Cherry blossom petal marking appeared on her feathers and a symbol of spring was on its forhead. A glow of wintergreen came from its long colorful tail. Its sharp azure color eyes forcused on its master. **(A/N Symbol is chinese called Chun)**

"Come on, now. Lets go to the garden." she said smiling, beckoning Ai to come with her as she walked the toward the garden.

In the center of the house, was a garden filled with varioius plants. Carnations, tulips, forget-me-nots, you name it! She picked up her bucket and landle and headed toward the well which was right by her rose bush and dropped in the well. **(A/N The bucket was connected to a rope)**

BONK!"Ow..." a voice echoed form the well.

"Huh? Someone down there?" she shouted in the well.

"Hey, its that you Sakura? It's me Kaito!"

"KAITO!" Sakura exclaims shockily.

He jumps up from the well and lands right in front of Sakura, his body soaked, hair messy and clothes soggy.

"What happened! Weren't you at Hoohun to become a warrior?"

"Well, you see they canceled the test for becoming one, why...I don't know so don't ask. But anyway, I decided to visit you since it was canceled, but then last night something or someone made me slipped while was jumping toward your builiding and I landed in your well, unconscious."

"Poor you! You deserve a hot bath, you must freezing cold. Go to my restroom and place your wet clothes on the wellow tree. By the way, the bath is already step up." Sakura said pointing the direction of the restroom. **(A/N Remember in this time, they used big tubs and boil water to make warm baths so it is really old fashion)**

"Um...ok...if you insist."

He then went toward the restroom, while Sakura begins to water her plants.

Little did Sakura knew that two shadowy figures were watching her overhead on top of her roof.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, when I give the signal grab her." the voice said.

**Hour later**

"Kaito-kun! Your clothes are dried! Are you done yet?" Sakura asked as she knocked on the door while she holds his clothes

Kaito opened the door, revealing his muscular figure, his dark midnight blue hair was dried now and was tied into a long ponytail. His golden eyes were now filled with relaxation and content. A towel was wrapped around him.

"Arigatou Sakura-san for the warm bath. It was wonderful."

Sakura smiled, "Nademounai! It the least I could do since we're childhood friends and all."

Sakura hands him his clothes and he goes back to change.

He comes back out with dried clothes on, he stretched his arms and then sat down in a cherry blossom tree to shine out his katana.

"So how you been Sakura-san?"

She smiled at sat down at the base of the tree's trunk, "Just fine thank you, how's your mother Kaito?"

He stopped shining his katana and place it back into its sheath, "Well...my mother is still sick from the illness that spread earlier, but she's slowing healing, that what the doctor say."

His expression on his face showed sorrow and deep sadness, his eyes suddenly lost its gleam. His postion now was hunched, he stared at down at the branch with no thought of any kinds...except of...

Sakura frowned sadly and walk toward to one of her flower patches, taking out batch of Marigolds and Daffidolds. She then walked toward Kaito, holding out the boquet flowers to him.

"Kaito-kun, brings these to your mother. I hope they make her feel better."

He glanced Sakura for a moment and then took the boquet, he smiled quietly at her.

"Arigatou."

Kaito came down from the branch and embrace a Sakura for a moment. She embrace him back and then let go.

"Well I better go, my sister will be in fury wondering where I am so see ya later Sakura."

Kaitou jumped from tree to tree and to the roof and left.

"See you later Kaitou! Give you mother my regards!" Sakura shouted.

Just then, a girl ran into the garden, she had delicate long shadow locks of hair and refulgent amethyst eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" the girl said as she ran up to Sakura and hug her.

"Tomoyo-chan! It has been awhile!" Sakura said happily.

She smiled, "Yup, since we left Tang Ping village...I felt so bored...missing you so you try on some new apparel for you! Made by me! I had a lot left before me and mother went to Hoo Hun!"

Tomoyo started look really sorrowful and little bit grim as she dance around thinking all those times of waiting, while Sakura sweatdropped.

"_She never changed during the trip didn't she..._"

Tomoyo suddenly seized Sakura's hand and held close to her, "Since all the time was lost when I left, we're going to repay it back! C'mon SAKURA-CHAN! OFF TO THE MARKET!"

Tomoyo ran while Sakura was flowing wind as Tomoyo held her hand.

"HOE...!"

--------------------

_So what do you think of it? Should I continue it or not? _

_I need reviews please! Plenty to please me! _


End file.
